


A Dream

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DMC 4 Nero, Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Suggestive Themes, Time Travel, V gets thrown back in time for five minutes, Younger Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: V wakes up in a familiar place - well, kind of. He only knows it from Vergil's memories, but he hardly expected to run into Vergil's offspring right off the bat, and ooh-wee! This younger version of Nero is much more feisty than his lover from the future. V's going to have fun with this.4Nero/V, NeroV, time travel, not canon compliant
Relationships: 4Nero/V, Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe.... i'm still working on that sugar daddy 5DN fic, but i had to write this one as soon as i got the idea bc so many great artists on twitter post dmc crossover art and it makes my heart sing. so here! have some good ol' innocent 4Nero/V!!! and some *chef's kiss* spicier 5Nero/V at the end ;)))))))

He woke from a dream. Or was he _in_ a dream? It felt like another dimension, the sky a stormy gray and white. V rubbed his eyes and stood up from the ground. The streets were only somewhat familiar as were the buildings, pristine and white with giant columns and fancy, tall fences protecting their insides. He hummed and called upon Griffon, but – but there was nothing. V examined his body; the tattoos remained, but no matter how many times he called upon his familiars – even _Nightmare_ – nothing happened.

 _“Once a dream did weave a shade, O’er my angel-guarded bed,”_ he recited. V sighed. Perhaps this was a dream after all. Yet it was so strangely realistic.

He heard the telltale trigger of a gun and pivoted just in time to dodge the bullet. “Great, you’ve got good reflexes, now get outta the way before those guys tear you to shreds.”

That voice… Nero--?

V looked at the man who’d spoken. He had Nero’s voice, but… Well, for starters, he wasn’t a man as much as a boy. His face was smooth with baby fat on the cheeks, a sharp jaw but no stubble, and thinly shaped eyebrows. And his hair! His hair was longer and swooped to one side, similar to V’s except straight, not wavy. V must have been gaping too long, for the boy clicked his tongue and shoved him behind him.

“You deaf or somethin’? Get outta here!”

“Nero?”

The boy’s eyes widened. Scarecrows began their advance – he refocused his attention to shoot the closest one between the eyes, then pushed V further behind him and swapped out his gun for Red Queen. “Shit, I’m already late,” he murmured.

V watched as he tore through the horde with no struggle. These demons didn’t seem particularly difficult as visions of Vergil’s life flashed by in his memory – his time in Fortuna had also seen the same scarecrows and he’d defeated them with more ease than Nero. Still, the boy’s power was impressive, especially so without the use of his demon arm. V vaguely recalled Dante explaining to him the reason Nero hid it for so long and decided not to comment on the fact.

He was already suspicious that V knew his name.

Nero had switched back to Blue Rose and shot another scarecrow in the head before re-holstering it and turning toward V. “Now if you’ll kindly tell me how the hell you know my name,” he demanded.

V chuckled. One of the scarecrows was slowly getting back up behind Nero. “One moment,” V said, going forward with his cane. One swift stab in the middle of its chest caused the scarecrow to screech and disintegrate. Nero’s eyes narrowed further as he took a step back.

“What are you? Is that a devil arm?”

V lifted his cane, staring at it as if to contemplate its existence and waning power. He was surprised himself that it could still finish off a demon, despite his familiars being trapped within his body. “You can call me V. And, well – if I told you how I know you, you would not believe me.”

“I’ve seen a lot of shit these past few weeks, pal, just try me.”

There’s that biting sarcasm he loved, but with oh-so-much _more_ bite. Young Nero had been feisty. V concealed his smirk as a smile and shrugged, answering, “I know you from the future. We will meet about ten years from now, in this very city.” He glanced down at Nero’s demon arm, hidden in its sling.

“Wait, don’t tell me you know…”

“Yes. It is the very reason we meet.”

Nero instinctively put his arm out of V’s sight and scoffed. “Why should I believe you?”

V hummed. An idea formed in his mind, but it would be difficult to pull off without injury – risky in that _this_ Nero wasn’t _his_ Nero and would only serve as a fun memory whenever he got back to his own time. He wasn’t even sure any of his imaginings were real. And yet… the air smelled like burning metal and sea water, the concrete was hard beneath his feet, and the boy in front of him projected the same aura as his love back home. It was then that he made up his mind. Dream or reality, V would not pass up such an opportunity.

He stepped closer to Nero. “Do not be afraid,” he cooed. “Even if I could, I would not hurt you, Nero.” V let his cane drop to the ground, a gesture of trust, finding it much harder to believe that Nero had let him get so close. Less than a foot away. His hands came up to rest on Nero’s shoulders, and now he could see into those beautiful blue eyes so alight with fire and pride and determination; V shuddered beneath that gaze. Nero glanced aside. His youthful shyness made V smile, pressing ever closer, his hand coming up to caress Nero’s bare cheek. His face was warm and slowly reddening.

“What… what are you doing?” he asked, but he did not push V away.

“Remember me when we meet again, won’t you?” V whispered.

He closed his eyes, bending his head down to capture Nero’s parted lips in a sweet kiss. The boy tensed beneath him, grabbing V’s hand on his shoulder and squeezing it; but he still didn’t move. Nero’s heart thrummed against the leather of V’s coat, and just as he began to pull away, Nero wrapped his fingers in V’s hair and smashed their lips together.

V laughed into his mouth, guiding the poor, inexperienced boy with his soft lips. Nero moaned shamelessly against him, trembling, then bravely scraped his teeth along V’s bottom lip. V shivered, letting Nero bite and suck on his plump lips until he was satisfied and continued to kiss him properly, tilting his head as their tongues delved into each other’s mouths. After a few moments they parted, both breathing heavily, Nero with his pale cheeks dusted pink. V smiled and ran his hands through Nero’s long hair.

“You should grow this out again,” he said. Nero said nothing, at first, and kept his eyes closed.

“So I have short hair in the future?” he mumbled.

“Yes. It suits you, but so does this.”

V tugged on his hair, not expecting Nero to gasp wantonly. He grinned and tightened his grip, pulling Nero into another deep kiss; the only thing keeping them from rutting right there in the street was Nero’s stupid arm sling and the fact that V had begun to glow—a bright yellow light burst from his chest until they parted.

“I—I think I’m returning to my time,” V said. “Nero…”

“V, I—” Nero took a deep breath. V’s body began to disappear slowly, by the legs and arms first, but before the rest went Nero swallowed his pride and declared, “I won’t forget you.”

V smiled and closed his eyes as darkness took over.

When V woke next, it was to the violent shaking of his shoulders. He gasped, eyes opening wide – he was in Nico’s van on the couch, with Nero’s body hovering over him. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared and peered up at the cute blush on Nero’s cheeks. “Nero, what’s wrong?”

“You bastard,” he seethed through clenched teeth. “We didn’t know what the hell that demon’s power was, then you got knocked out by it and we couldn’t find you, and now I get this random ass memory in my head of _you_ kissing _me_ in Fortuna when I was—when I—”

“…Oh,” V said, chuckling quietly. Nero clicked his tongue – the same as he did when he was young – and playfully punched V’s chest.

“Prick,” he mumbled. “Time-traveling fuckin’ demon sent you back to that place at that time of all things. You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you!”

“Indeed.”

V knew Nero couldn’t _stand_ how smug he was being about all of this, but rarely did V get to have any fun of his own. He laughed again and pulled Nero down into a kiss, keeping it slow, at first; but Nero grabbed his chin and squeezed until V opened his mouth for him. V moaned, wrapping his arms around Nero as they kissed passionately, and when they broke apart Nero’s eyes bore deeply into his.

“Well, I sure as hell remember _that_ ,” he said. V licked his lips.

“As do I, but you’re much better at kissing now.”

Nero smirked. “Oh yeah? Wanna see what else I’m better at?”

Nero rolled his hips—and they would have continued their little reunion, if not for Nico’s loud _ahem._

“Can y’all two get a room or somethin’? No fuckin’ in the work van, I don’t wanna see no cum stains everywhere!”

Nero huffed, shuffling awkwardly until he stood two feet away from the couch hiding his very obvious erection. Nico laughed at him and they bantered some before he excused himself to get fresh air, mumbling something else about V staying in to get some rest. Nico shook her head at the two of them and went about her own business with a new piece of demon armor to work with.

V sighed. He closed his eyes and pictured Nero, _his_ Nero, but with younger Nero’s hair. Nico asked him what the hell was so funny when he started to laugh, but he didn’t answer.

 _His_ Nero couldn’t pull off the long, swooped bangs. But, he thought, at least he’d gotten a real taste of Nero’s younger self who _could_ pull off those bangs.

The likelihood of running into another demon with time-traveling powers was low, according to Nico, but it didn’t matter – V knew that he’d see those big, innocent eyes and soft blushing cheeks in his dreams from thereon out.


End file.
